


Ведьма в лесу

by EmilleS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>уже слишком поздно. Или?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ведьма в лесу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Reborn Battle 2015](http://rebornbattle.diary.ru) для [DS team](http://rebornbattle.diary.ru/?tag=5375927)

– Говорят, – страшным шёпотом вещает старик, похлопывая себя по бёдрам, – в том лесу живёт ведьма.   
Кто-то в глубине таверны коротко ахает.   
– Горе тому, кто увидит её, когда она летит меж деревьев в ночи.  
– Да что она сделает? – глумливо спрашивает прыщавый мальчишка из третьего ряда. Дородная женщина с оспинами на бледных щеках, видимо мать, отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Старик долго смотрит в их сторону.   
– Сдохнешь ты, вот и вся история, – произносит он нормальным голосом. – А череп твой она повесит на забор у дома.   
– На кой чёрт ей череп?   
– Много ты понимаешь!  
Вечер превращается в балаган. Он усмехается и выскальзывает наружу; народ, увлечённый склокой, не замечает ни его лица, ни вида, ни грохота захлопнувшейся двери. Ему бы хотелось представлять себя таинственным странником в тёмном плаще, которого скрывает мрак дальних углов. Но на нём рубашка в красно-чёрную клетку и светлые джинсы, забрызганные вином, а в плаще он бы запутался уже через пару шагов. Можно не сомневаться, сегодня его снова никто не заметит.   
Дино долго идёт через подлесок, спотыкаясь о каждый корень. В кронах деревьев и под кустами пляшут тени, луна разбрасывается блёклыми дорожками света, от которых никакого толку.   
– Ну сколько можно, Сквало, – привычно вздыхает Дино вслух. Имя отдаётся сладкой, тянущей болью в груди, привычной. Сверху раздаётся смех.   
– А я всё думал, когда ты меня заметишь, – неприятным голосом говорит Сквало, спрыгивая со спины Ало. Его волосы взметаются и опадают на обтянутую чёрным спину. Дино сжимает ладонью его плечо – не затем, чтобы прикоснуться. Просто так проще вытаскивать ботинок из ямы, в которую угодил.   
Ало нарезает круги над их головами, и неприветливый лес кажется морским дном. 

На заборе и в самом деле висят черепа. Дино скребёт ближайший ногтем.   
– Пластик, – удивляется он.   
Сквало за его спиной фыркает.   
– А ты что думал, головы этих деревенских кретинов?   
– Тебя там принимают за ведьму, – радостно сообщает Дино. – Не знаю, правда, из каких сказок они её взяли – однорукую, страшную и на метле. Да и сиськи.  
Сквало ухмыляется так, будто ему действительно весело. Дино трёт лицо, пытаясь прогнать ощущение, которому он не может дать названия – может быть, ностальгия, но рука Сквало вдруг ложится на поясницу.   
– Прыгай, – серьёзно говорит он, и Дино открывает глаза. В колено ему тычется тупой нос Ало, и он прыгает, не успев ни о чём подумать. Такого с ним давно не бывало.   
– Реборн бы не одобрил, – шепчет Сквало на ухо, когда они уже стоят на площадке. Дино смеётся, обнимая его двумя руками; пряди сами наматываются на пальцы. Это правда смешно, пока он рядом со Сквало.   
– Пошли внутрь, – бросает тот, наконец ослабляя объятие. Рёбра перестают трещать, и Дино чувствует, что снова дышит. С каждым шагом Сквало внутрь дома – всё глубже.  
В доме по-прежнему убого – грубо сколоченный стол и пара кривых табуретов, вместо кровати матрас поверх деревянных коробок, ржавая печка и алюминиевые кружки. Неизменной обстановке на год больше, итого уже десять. Дино привычно открывает рот.   
– Пей чай. Потом потреплешься, – советует Сквало резко, и Дино впервые замечает, насколько замёрз. Пальцы, обхватившие кружку, покалывает, а бок, к которому прижимается Сквало – от щиколотки до самого плеча, – печёт от жара. Они сидят рядом на лавке, опираясь лопатками на холодную гладь стены, и изучают потолок – трещины и толстую, забитую мусором паутину.  
Дино отставляет кружку, смотрит, как Сквало встаёт и промывает её водой, прежде чем повесить на крючок. На мгновение кажется, он в дурном параллельном мире, сейчас проснётся и всё будет хорошо.   
“Как там снаружи?” – ждёт Дино вопроса. Любой другой бы спросил, но Сквало не интересно. Ему не интересны разговоры, не интересны новости, не интересны даже собственные бои. Ему уже десять лет ничего не интересно.   
Дино прочищает горло.   
– Тут небезопасно, – выдавливает он в конце концов. Сквало не реагирует. Серый кусок ткани, заменяющий полотенце, елозит по рукам и стирает капли. – Ты меня слышишь?  
Кусок ткани летит на стол, свешивается с него грубо обрезанным краем.   
– Нет, – отвечает Сквало, закрывая глаза. Это бесполезно, понимает Дино. Где-то в грудине колет сожалением, сначала как тонкой иглой, потом как ножом. Дино встаёт прежде, чем нож успевает вырасти в размерах.   
– Останься на пару дней, – предлагает Сквало, бесшумно оказываясь рядом. Его горячее дыхание обжигает кожу над съехавшим воротником.   
– Не могу, – хмуро отвечает Дино; в щель между дверью и косяком просачиваются густые лесные тени.  
– Но останешься.   
Сквало больше не спрашивает. Только добавляет, помолчав:  
– Иди сюда, дам тебе свитер, – проявляя нелепую, несвойственную ему заботливость. Дино долго мнёт толстую грубую шерсть в ладонях, облекая вопрос в движение, но Сквало делает вид, что ничего не замечает.   
Внутрь не задувает листья, но щедро заносит их запах. Сладкая вонь разложения мешается с пылью и оседает у самого пола. Сквало, набросив собственный свитер так, чтобы рукава свисали на грудь, точит нож. Он тоже кажется пропитанным сладкой вонью и пылью. Дино мысленно отвешивает себе затрещину. Нет, только не он.   
Там, откуда Дино пришёл, над городами сгущаются тучи – темнее лесных теней, опаснее челюстей Ало. Дино хочет рассказать, ему нужно, он для этого и появился (десять часов в самолёте, два на поезде и два по два на машине; сидит ровно он только из принципа). Волнение щекочет затылок, мягко колет подушечки пальцев.  
Сквало со злостью отбрасывает нож в угол.   
– Да говори уже, – рявкает он. В его голосе ничего, кроме раздражения. Усталость валится на плечи – его усталость, – когда Дино достаточно и своей. Она и заставляет встать.  
Дино подходит ближе, садится на корточки между коленей Сквало. Так, чтобы его волосы касались щеки.   
– Ты не можешь тут больше оставаться, – шепчет Дино едва слышно. Он не поднимает глаз, и в прореху меж ресниц ему видны только подбородок с бледной короткой щетиной и угол рта. Угол дёргается, губы раздвигаются, обнажая оскал.   
– Да пошёл ты, – сообщает Сквало самым дружелюбным тоном. Лёгким движением пихает в лоб, и Дино падает на задницу, ударяется копчиком о дощатый пол.   
– Я не шучу, – произносит он, морщась. “Бесполезно, – сказал ему Реборн вчера утром. – Он лучше сдохнет”.   
– Плевать.   
Дино впечатывает кулак в доски рядом со своим же бедром. У него остался один единственный, последний козырь.   
– Пожалуйста, – говорит он одними губами.   
Сквало хмурится.   
– Какого чёрта, Каваллоне?   
Дино поднимает взгляд. Его накрывает внезапно: старые, затёртые воспоминания накладываются на реальный облик, картинка рябит и моргает. Чёлка Сквало то отрастает, то становится короткой и рваной; агония, рваная, исходящая кровью рана, просвечивающая сквозь всё его существо, затягивается, превращаясь в грубый рубец. Воспалённый, потемневше-красный. Голова начинает кружиться.  
“От переутомления”, – упрямо говорит себе Дино, и никто с ним не спорит.  
– Снаружи, – медленно начинает он, отводя глаза; полумрак качается из стороны в сторону, словно побираясь ближе на кривых и коротких лапах, – война.   
– И?  
В голосе Сквало ни интереса, ни раздражения. Это не тот Сквало, которого Дино знал, не тот Сквало, которого все они знали. Дино на мгновение становится смешно, так смешно, как не бывало с тех пор, как Тимотео умер и потащил за собой Занзаса.   
– И мы проигрываем, – заканчивает он, не сдерживая широкую, неуместную улыбку, рвущийся из груди радостный хохот.   
Сквало, отклонившись назад, разглядывает его со снисходительным интересом. Потом опускает руку на макушку Дино, больно стискивает пряди.   
– А причём тут я? – спрашивает он терпеливо.   
Дино смотрит на него, долго-долго. По вискам стекает влага – настолько ему только что было смешно. Больше нет.  
– Хорошо, если тебя убьют сразу, – произносит Дино. Он и сам чувствует, как выцветает голос, как пропадают из него все эмоции. “Бесполезно”, – мелькает вновь. – Или хочешь стать подопытной крысой?  
Сквало хмыкает; его пальцы выскальзывают из волос, оставляя короткое ощущение тепла.   
– Акулой, – просто говорит он. – Мог бы уже и запомнить.   
Через секунду равнодушно добавляет:  
– Пусть пробуют.  
“Вот и всё”. Дино вытягивает ногу, выбивая из-под него табурет. Сквало, приложившийся головой об пол, скалится, приподнимаясь локте. Когда он садится, на его чёрном рукаве остаётся широкий пыльный след.   
– Прошло восемнадцать лет, – выдыхает Дино. Сквало хмурится. Замечает:  
– Это ничего не меняет, – и тон у него такой, словно он не понимает, о чём они говорят. Или для чего. Дино протягивает пальцы к его рукаву.   
– Зачем ты пришёл? – в воздухе повисает “на самом деле”, осязаемое, резкое. Под ладонью Дино – крепкий бицепс, скрытая плотной вязкой горячая кожа.   
Дино столько бы мог сказать. Ответить: “У тебя здесь спокойно” или “Ты слишком дорог, чтобы дать тебе умереть”, рассмеяться: “Не мог же я тебя бросить”. Кому угодно другому, только не Сквало.   
– Я не знаю, – произносит он, сжимая пальцы. – Просто… должен был?  
Улыбка выходит жалкой, Дино знает наверняка. Но Сквало перестаёт хмуриться и добродушно говорит:  
– Тебе надо поспать. 

Дино будит голос, выдёргивает с поверхности ускользающего сна.  
– Ты серьёзно?  
Мерные звуки – соприкосновение металла и заточки – не прекращаются ни на секунду. Светская болтовня, разговор о погоде и рецептах булочек с джемом. Дино давит нервный смешок.   
– Думаешь, я тебе вру?  
Сквало молчит, но в молчании проскальзывает сдержанное – как не похоже на него – “идиот”. Дино вглядывается в темноту, клубящуюся под потолком, и пытается расчленить её на образы.   
– Мы не были готовы, – произносит он наконец. Сквало даже не спрашивает к чему. Всё это ясно как день, которого, кажется, не бывает в этих краях – снисходительность к тем, кто моложе, кто слабее тебя. Восемнадцать лет назад Тимотео едва не дал ей себя убить, а они – другие и лучше – теперь были в шаге от того, чтобы не навернуть из-за неё целый мир.  
Раздаётся стук – это Сквало откладывает в сторону нож, царапая столешницу кончиком. Тишина, наступившая позже, тяжелеет, давит всем весом, от неё не спасает тонкое колючее одеяло.  
– Я по этому миру плакать не буду, – сообщает Сквало.   
Дино переворачивается на бок. Просится, колет губы детское “а по мне?”, но он сдерживается и тут же ловит приходящий следом вопрос. “Плакал бы я по нему?”.   
Впрочем, он знает и так.   
“Да”.  
– Я знаю, – вздыхает он. Прибавляет: – У меня ведь нет шансов, да?  
– На что?   
– Уговорить тебя вернуться.   
Носком ботинка Сквало постукивает об пол, словно и правда задумывается. Затем начинает ходить – его шаги звучат то ближе, то дальше, неровно, – пока он не опускается рядом, зажимая собой одеяло. От него пахнет водой и нагретым металлом, его холодная ладонь забирается под футболку, полежав на пояснице, передвигается на лопатки. И шёпот, по сравнению с ней, обжигает.   
– Мне некуда возвращаться.   
В этом шёпоте всё – всё, с чем он жил последние десять лет. Опустошение, гнев и бессилие, пропасть размером с могилу, отделившая его ото всех, угасающий азарт от сражений. Первые годы Сквало мотался по свету как заведённый, выискивая противников в самых отсталых и захудалых районах самых отсталых и захудалых стран, потом кончились и они. В последние годы все его контакты с внешним миром ограничивались редкими приездами Дино.   
Но Дино всё равно возражает, не может не возразить.   
– Это неправда, – горло перехватывает, но он упрямо продолжает: – У тебя есть…  
Палец Сквало ложится на губы, царапает швом перчатки.   
– Я знаю. Ты.   
Он прижимается лбом ко лбу, и кожа горячая, словно его лихорадит. Дино слышит как наяву: “Этого не было бы достаточно”, – но Сквало произносит другое, и голос его теперь глух.   
– Именно поэтому – нет.   
Он резко поднимается с постели, оставляя за собой пустоту, хлынувший холодный воздух. Ощущение сожаления. Понимание.  
Дино одёргивает футболку, рубашку и свитер, натягивает одеяло выше, до самых плеч, прячет под него руки.   
– Иногда мне кажется, что это не ты.   
Сквало не переспрашивает – звякает кружка, тонкой струёй льётся вода, шуршит бумага, – поэтому Дино добавляет:  
– Больше не ты. Раньше ты бы рискнул, рвался вперёд. Раньше ты бы смог что угодно.   
– Прошло восемнадцать лет, – возвращает Сквало его слова. Он не пытается уколоть, просто сосредоточен и чем-то занят, но укол всё равно чувствуется – неглубокий и скорее обидный. Дино шумно выдыхает. Ему не по себе, это всё равно, что смотреть на толстый шрам, оставшийся от аварии, или культю на месте конечности.   
– Если скажешь, что тебе жаль – заберу одеяло.   
В тоне Сквало – насмешка, тихая призрачная тень бешеного темперамента. До Дино начинают доноситься запахи – крепкий чай, завариваемая лапша, присыпанная ядрёными специями. Желудок сводит от голода.   
– Всё равно слишком поздно, – долетает неразборчивое, едва слышное, скомканное шорохами простыней. Дино знает, что сейчас это не только о Занзасе, но и о себе, о нём, Дино, о них. 

Рассвет серый и мягкий, неловкий. Дино, сытый, стянувший свитер и снова замотавшийся в одеяло, сидит на табурете и смотрит в окно. Сквало лежит на постели, не сняв обувь.   
– Сколько осталось? – первые слова за прошедшие часы. Они больше ни о чём не говорят, потому что говорить уже не о чем. Дино спросил, Сквало отказал – каждый был в своём праве. Сквало как винтовка со сбитым прицелом, и он знал наперёд – если такую нельзя починить, её выбрасывают, поэтому выбросил себя сам прежде, чем это сделали бы за него.   
– Ноль, – отвечает Дино. Свет за это время становится ярче, высвечивая пыль в углах и пропитавший весь дом могильный покой. Дино складывает вместе ладони, зажимает их между коленями. Говорить по-прежнему не о чем, но он не может заставить себя уйти вот так.   
– Ты уверен?  
Сквало вспыхивает, как сухая подожжённая спичка. Резко садится на постели, зло смотрит из-под упавших волос. С нажимом повторяет:  
– Да. Мне не нужен этот мир, Каваллоне, что ещё тебе непонятно?  
Собственное тело вспыхивает следом – желанием броситься, коснуться, запомнить вот это живое, горячее, яркое. Прежнего Сквало, проявившегося в нынешнем. Если получится – задержать. Но Дино никуда не бежит; только смотрит, наверное, так отчаянно, что Сквало всё понимает сам. Гаснет моментально, трёт ладонью лицо. А Дино потряхивает, и разом ноют все мышцы – от того, как крепко он себя держал.   
Осталось последнее, финальный аккорд расстроенного – сложно сказать чего. Дино кажется, они вместе не тянут даже на захудалое пианино.   
Сквало должен сказать: “Уходи”. Дино забыл, что Сквало редко играет по правилам.   
– У вас всё получится, – роняет тот. Тон его выравнивается, наполняясь скупыми красками, спокойствием недвижимой озёрной воды. – У тебя всё получится.  
Жёстко, с нажимом, “тебя”.   
Дино прикрывает глаза. Вот оно – то, за чем он пришел. Уверенность. Он смеётся – легко, безоблачно и совсем не фальшиво. И не вздрагивает, когда Сквало подходит и обнимает его со спины. Губы касаются виска, будто ставят точку.  
– А теперь – иди.   
Это несложно: выскользнуть из рук, открыв дверь, задохнуться от щемящего, сладкого – воздух поутру другим не бывает, – дойти до края. Всё, что ему надо сделать дальше – повернуться и спуститься вниз по верёвочной лестнице, не сломав себе шею. Но он сможет, ведь Сквало сказал.   
В глазах на секунду темнеет, нога нашаривает под собой пустоту. Дино в красках представляет кровь на траве, неестественно выгнутое тело, когда его резко дёргают за руку. Глаза у Сквало смеются, улыбка – старый, привычный оскал, а пальцы держат запястье так крепко, словно Дино не стоит уже ровно, а висит над пропастью.   
– Но если не будет получаться, – говорит он, и Ало появляется рядом с ним, как всегда устрашающая и прекрасная, в два счёта перенося их на землю, – ты всегда знаешь, как меня найти.


End file.
